


The Financial Witch

by suirin



Series: HP translation [2]
Category: HP
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suirin/pseuds/suirin
Relationships: LM/SS/HG
Series: HP translation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617349
Kudos: 1





	The Financial Witch

原著：HP  
作者：shiv  
原文地址：http://shiv5468.livejournal.com/?tag=fic  
配对：SS/HG/LM  
警告：三人行

Draco行事向来低调吊诡。他倾向将自己的个人风格称作老奸巨猾，注重细节，然而从本质上来说，这就是低调吊诡。一个以Malfoy的身份养大，后来又成为Slytherin的男孩子（就好像这二者有什么区别似的），命中注定要走这条路。等他的生命迈进第二十五个年头，其技巧已然臻于完美，十次算计自家老头，总能有一次成功。

就连Snape也没这么高的成功率。

因此当他发现有人神不知鬼不觉地从Malfoy金库偷钱，而父亲居然没有察觉时，Draco实在大受震动。那幕后黑手居然同时瞒过了小妖精和Lucius。

所以他很自然地去找了相识的人中脑子最好使的那个，来解决这个小小的难题。

“你必须得帮我，Granger，”Draco说。

“我没有必要帮你干任何事，”Hermione说着从桌子一头抽出张纸，立起来和另外一摞跺成整齐的一沓。“对你，我尤其没有这个必要，另外千万不要说我必须帮你父亲个忙，因为我不吃这套。”

“我以为你们是朋友了。”

“我俩和平相处。没别的。”

Draco难以置信地勾起眉毛。“好吧，你说什么就是什么，所以我才见你和他接连三次在魔法部拍卖会上把酒言欢。”

“纠正对方的恼人误解不叫感情好，”她说。“那叫做争执。”

“有人会说那是激情，”Draco道。“瞧瞧我和Pansy。哦，我们激烈地纠正彼此令人恼怒的误解，然后我们接吻然后和好如初，床头打架床尾和嘛。”

“那我祝你婚姻幸福。听说你们已经订婚了。”

Draco咧嘴一笑。“能钓到我是她的福气。”

Hermione不咸不淡地瞅了他一眼。

Draco飞快地咧了咧嘴。“所有人都有个价儿，Granger。我只是得努把劲才能搞清楚你的。你显然不是唯利是图的拜金女郎，但这不代表没有能打动你的价钱。”Draco靠进椅子里，双手在胸前抵成塔形，沉思了起来。“一本书？”

Hermione假惺惺地嫣然一笑。那种向后扯动嘴角的方式只是为了显示一头肉食动物究竟还保有多少人性；那种微笑往深了究蕴含了一个阿瓦达索命咒，往浅了讲至少也是个切割咒。

“这样一来你有了刺探Malfoy家金库的好机会，亲自检查我们没有筹划任何坏事。你准有兴趣的。”

“即便有什么坏事，你也不至于傻到让我知道。”

“Granger，我很高兴你开始对我形成正面评价，但你肯定我没有那么自大愚蠢么？你能够承受错失机会之痛吗？”他说。

Hermione的笑容变得越来越歹毒。Draco知道自己赢了。

星期一一早，Hermione带着一个精致的公文包，一个紧绷绷的微笑和一份审计财务状况的询请函抵达Malfoy庄园。

她出现在小餐室时，晚起的Lucius刚好在用早餐。

“Granger小姐，”他说着推开椅子站起身来，时间拿捏正好，态度十分明确——起身是出自纯血巫师见到有女巫到场时的好教养，而非她本人值得尊重，同时带出了一抹天光尚早就被人打搅的小愤慨。“真高兴我们又见面了。”

Hermione朱唇一抿：“早上好。”完全地不假辞色。

“是什么风把您吹来了……？”

“家养小精灵不曾恰当通报我的来意么？”

Lucius的笑容黯淡了些许。“的确有通报，然而恕我不能理解魔法部对我家财务状况突如其来的兴趣。”

Hermione两手撑在桌面，身体稍稍向前倾。“Malfoy先生，我也想不通部里为什么会对你的动向感兴趣，你又不是阴险狡诈、表里不一的穷凶极恶之徒。我准是把你和另一位Malfoy先生搞混了。”

Lucius的笑脸恢复先前的灿烂动人。他用餐巾拭了拭嘴唇，然后将它扔到桌上。“阿谀奉承会使你通杀无敌的，Granger小姐。”

Hermione呼扇了呼扇眼睫毛。

“Tippy，为Granger小姐摆好盘子，一杯茶和一套银餐具。客人要同我一起用餐。”

Hermione坐下来，费解于自己的错失先机。一个小精灵在她腿上铺好餐巾，接着端来一盘水煮蛋。

Hermione挑了个鸡蛋。她实在不晓得如何能够在不吃掉这枚蛋的情况下，仍旧风度翩翩且不失深沉。

“小姐还需要别的吗？”那家养小精灵扬起头问她，眼神热切，双耳不住地拍动。

“还有什么是我们能贿赂你的么，Granger小姐？”

“恐怕没有了，”说完她专心致志地享用起鸡蛋。这给了她思考的时间，而她想的最多的却是他居然会给她时间思考，并且衷心希望时限来到时，自己会构思出一篇漂亮话。

无论她打算说什么（那番话的确不够漂亮而且将她的心思暴露无余），都被靠过来的他扼杀在摇篮：“现在心满意足了？”

她口干舌燥，目光灼灼地回望他：“我不知道你觉得自己在耍什么把戏，但你遂不了心愿就是了。”

“你确定?”

“如果你今天不让我查账，我明天就拿张许可令卷土重来。我敢肯定你不想上预言家日报出风头，尤其是和威森加摩的听证会沾边。”

“你是在勒索我么，Granger小姐？”他问道。

“如果我是呢？”

“那我一定顺水推舟，任凭你搭乘道德败坏的大滑梯出溜到底，直到你从小婴孩手里抢糖，直到你为了上位出卖自己的同党。”

“我对糖果素无好感，”她说。“小孩也是。”

“看来我们得找些别的罪孽让你犯了不是么？”

Hermione往烤土司上抹黄油的手劲大得出奇，灌下一大口茶压了压火。“你心里有鬼？”

Lucius眼神飘向天花板，认真思考了一会儿她的跳跃性思维。“大家都说Gryffindor不懂调情。”

“我没……”Hermione板起面孔。“是你起头的。”她喃喃道。

“没错，是我起头的。”他起身漫步到她身侧。“你若肯轻移尊驾到我的书房看一看账簿，细读之间或许会回想起来，正如你明察秋毫所言，我的而且确是在你颐气指使地靠在桌旁，身体前倾之后立刻开始的打情骂俏。”

他站得未免近了点儿，笑得未免热烈了些。

“你给了我好一个机会仰慕你的乳沟。”

“这么便宜就让你逆转终身抵制麻瓜种的决心？唉唉，我从没意识到自己竟生了一对好胸。”

“同时还给了我一个更好的机会欣赏麻瓜衣物。至于其它，咱们等你看完了账本再聊。不到那时，你肯定没有心情听我一诉衷肠。”  
*  
一个文字铅中毒患者最最咸湿的迷梦大概就该是这间书房的模样，而一个满心猜忌的人会认为，某狡猾无比的Slytherin带领某书痴进入其私人藏书馆则是铁了心地打算顾左右而言他……

不过Hermione无疑是一颗油盐不进的铁豌豆……

好嘛好嘛，书架她都看过了。你应该管这叫背景调查，对查清他的阴谋非常有帮助，说不定他刚好落下了本名为《统治世界高级指南》的把柄呢。

又或者她可以假装看得入迷所以忘记正经事，骗他她已然落入圈套……？

一本当然不在话下。

两本也行。  
*  
她在书房屁股还没坐热，Draco便推门而入来找人。

“Granger，”他说。“我找你不是让你来圆梦图书馆的，所以别给我摸鱼。你得把那个敢在我们眼皮子底下偷钱的家伙揪出来。”

Hermione好脾气地笑了笑。“Draco，你早知道钱是从什么时候开始出岔子的，对不对？”

Draco的眼神丝毫没有软化。

“所以你大可以向我指明哪里对不上账，省去我几天功夫。好钢当使在刀刃上。”

“你都不上心的嘛，”Draco控诉道。他坐到写字台对面的椅子上，趴在桌面用食指戳了戳账本。“咱们说的可是我家老头。他知道所有人的大事小情。他知道每一个西可每一个努特的去向。他知道我这个周末要干什么，甚至早于我决定之前就知道。”

“他不是神，”她说。“他并非无所不知。所以他也有犯错的可能性。”

Draco吁了她一声。“每十年一次。”

“上次出错是十年前喽？”

“我想是的。”

“十年一轮回，没准他这次又失误了呗，要我说就是这样。”Hermione拖过一本账簿。“无论出了什么事，我敢打赌你父亲心里清楚得明镜似的。”

“那就更糟糕了。”

“因为他有事瞒你？”

“我倒希望呢。”Draco耸耸肩。“但如果他感觉有必要瞒着我，那么一定是大事。他需要我的帮助，不好意思开口罢了

“我能给你举出一打他需要私房钱又不想跟你分享的事。比如说，女朋友？”

“不可能，上一个是六个月前的老黄历了。”Draco摇摇头。“你不觉得……如果发现了什么蹊跷，你不会告诉魔法部吧？”

“亡羊补牢，为时晚矣，”她说。“不过我并不担心。不管他在酝酿什么，我认为没有报告魔法部的必要。如果的确需要的话，我现在已经应该摸到门道了。”

Draco将账簿拖到自己面前，挑出今年的这本。他快速翻动着，找到了想要的答案。“这里，”他说。“从一月开始，你可以看到每月的支出。”

Hermione接过账簿，检查上月明细，然后是上上月。“嗯……”她说。“好吧，排除掉一种可能。我本以为……但是不对，数目过于巨大。”

她手握羽毛笔开始做笔记，同时用魔法在纸页做好标签，以便凭指示翻到正确的那一篇，就这样逡巡于Malfoy商业帝国的各种账户账目之间。

当她再度抬头，Draco已经离开了。正合她心意。

到了该吃午饭的时间，Lucius过来找她。截至目前为止，四本看完的账簿整齐地堆在她右手边，有待审查的七本在左手边。

“看得出你的调查进展得非常顺利，”他说。

“确实很顺利，谢谢。”

“既然如此，你肯定能腾出时间赏光与我到橘园共进午餐喽。”

“哦，我想这顿饭肯定会非常有帮助。”

Lucius超级夸张地装出一副“人家好失望”的表情。“女人绝不该把跟我吃午饭当有用。有面子，也许。开心，当然。但绝不会如此直白地说：有帮助。”

“那么讨人厌呢？”Lucius护送Hermione走下楼梯去往橘园时，她问道。

“那还是用‘有帮助’吧。讨厌至少还带有几分激情。‘有帮助’中性又平淡。”

温室中央设好了一张餐桌，平整地铺着雪白的亚麻台布，几个盘子和一束百合花。比起脸对脸隔桌相望，桌摆为二人安排好了并肩而坐，将一片广袤草坪尽收眼底，地上有一只白孔雀，仪态万千地蹲坐在那里欣赏自己这身绚烂的毛毛。

“你在那只可怜的鸟儿脚上施粘黏咒了么？”Hermione问道，由人伺候着入座，在膝头铺开餐巾。

“啊，亲爱的Cornelius向来爱好卖弄风骚。”

“真不明白他是从哪里学来的，”Hermione嘀咕道。

“老话说得好，主人像宠物。”Lucius说着整理妥当长袍，又将一缕散脱出来的长发拨回原位。“Draco告诉我你养过一只猫，像孩子一般疼爱，也像孩子一般护犊子。”

“我很喜欢他，”她说。“是猫，不是Draco。”

“我相信你和他的交往一定发乎情止乎礼。我发现猫咪非常喜欢被人搔弄耳后。”

Hermione眯缝起眼睛，尖锐地打量着眼前超级大猫样的Lucius，不确定他是在提议为她搔搔耳朵后面呢，还是暗示她不妨拿他试试手。

她准能搔得他呼噜呼噜的，只要她愿意。

她不再琢磨到底抓哪个部位效果最好，能惹得Lucius舒服得直哼哼，开始凝神消灭自己的维希奶油冷汤，唇边挂了一抹盈盈浅笑。

如果Lucius注意到这抹笑意，那么他也聪明的没有提起，而是专心给她讲起了上次霍格沃茨校董会上的轶闻，以及关于魔咒课程大纲设置的唇枪舌战。  
**  
可自主运转的算数占卜法在她离开期间得出了一个结果。不太妙。有一个账户持续不断的资金外流，大有细水长流之势。刚开始时金额并不显眼，然而到后来越滚越大。嫌犯无疑胃口见长。虽然你得有大得多的贪欲才能掏空Malfoy的家产，但此人似乎贪无止境。贪心和愚蠢双剑合璧的效果显而易见，显然到Lucius不得不采取对策。

她希望他的对策最好能算她一份，否则后果吃不了兜着走。

她在桌上码齐账簿，最后恋恋不舍地望了一眼书架，开始搜寻真正的结果。

她问第一个能碰到的家养小精灵，要他带她去找Malfoy先生，结果到了一个温馨舒适的小房间，里面摆着一张用旧的沙发和两把扶手椅。坐在火边的不是Lucius，而是Draco。不是她要的那个Malfoy先生。

“有结果了？”他问。

Hermione倚着松软的沙发垫坐到他对面，叹了口气：“有了。不过我觉得还是先跟你父亲谈一谈为妙。”

“这么糟糕？”Draco坐直了，靠进椅子里。“为什么你不能告诉我？”

“因为不知者无罪，”Lucius站在门口说道，一点不害臊自己刚刚有偷听。

“没错，”Hermione说。“不过我认为你没有担心的必要。”

“你给我吃了一颗定心丸。”Lucius说。

“举手之劳，”她干巴巴地说。“另一方面，我并不希望你产生这个想法，毕竟你问题的一半都是可以解决的，而不是一而再再而三地给那个敲诈犯送支票。”

“敲诈犯？”Draco猛地挺直了，固执地盯着父亲瞧。“敲诈什么的？”

“没人敲诈我。”Lucius向Hermione扫去一眼。“你确定魔法部不会过问……？”

“确定，”她说。“多年来我们一直在试图寻找Severus Snape的下落，向他正式道歉，并且欢迎他回归巫师世界。如果有人长期帮助他隐藏身份，那么魔法部绝不会有兴致插手。”

“可你为什么不告诉我敲诈的事？”Draco质问。“我又不是不知道咱们把Severus藏在了……哪里。”

“麻瓜管这个叫合理否认，”Hermione道。“以防你父亲决定为这个敲诈犯打掩护，我得告诉你，我发现那本《Moste Potente Poisons》已经卷边了。”

“纯属学术研究，防人之心不可无，”Draco的反应很快。

Lucius压根没有隐藏自己的杀意，反倒让她萌发了几分好感。“你打算怎样？你想要怎样？”他轻声问。“你是个连自己都下得去狠手的人。”

这是个好问题。

“只要有必要的话，”她说。“不过在我诉诸于魔药之前，我的必要是以合法开始，以中度违法为结果的。”

“但你的确想过魔药，”Lucius说，而这并不是个疑问。

“作为最后方案，”Hermione狠狠瞪了他一眼。“这不是修辞问题不是么？”

“不是，这是安排你今晚与Severus见面的先决条件。”他向Hermione笑了笑，比她从前见过的任何一个微笑都更有人性。“我本希望留你吃晚饭，但没想到一时杀出个电灯泡。”

“你实在没必要假装对我有这方面的兴趣，现在你得到你想要的了。”Hermione道。

“我并不十分肯定你知道我想要什么，”他说。“我倒要问一问你，你是那种会因为漂亮脸蛋而心猿意马的女人么？”

Hermione用眼角余光瞄见Draco的脸绿了，于是回以一笑。“我不是。”

“我注意到你并没有否认我生得一张漂亮脸蛋，相当的振奋人心啊。再往远了说，假如我的确如你所想是个马基雅维利主义者，我会是那种意识不到自己是的人么？”

“你不是。”

“那么亲爱的，由我以身相许，在床上还你几小时的欢愉不但是个侮辱而且毫无必要，与其如此，不如我斗胆借你几本好书来膜拜吧。”

“你这里有成山的书我都想拜读一番呢，”她回道。

“幸运如我，”Lucius答道。“请容我少陪了，我另有安排。”

Hermione突然发觉自己正情意绵绵地望着Lucius刚刚站过的地方，嘴脸很花痴。

“你却说并无家难。”Draco道。

Hermione不解地看着他。

“他在跟你调情。我亲爹不但跟你正经八百地打情骂俏，而且你还和他有板有眼地一唱一和，这不叫危机叫什么。”

“我谢谢你了Draco，”Hermione哼了哼。“有时候你老让我想起Ronald。”

“哎哟，真是的，没必要这么刻薄嘛。”

Hermione把握时机在晚饭前梳洗一新，借此补了补口红，顺便就被那银舌Slytherin魅力征服的问题自我反省了一番。 

在她看来，不论梳妆打扮还是叮嘱自己珍爱生命远离Lucius，这二者都具有同等重要的意义。但她是个成熟女子，所以绝对能够胜任多重任务，而不像那些很傻很天真的幼稚小妞儿，一次能圆满一个活儿就不得了了。Hermione Granger是同时代最最睿智的女巫，是近几十年来最最杰出的财务算数占卜师，其熟稔精通的黑魔法量乃是魔法世界藏书总量的三次方。 

因此她无所不能，战无不胜，攻无不克。她冲着镜中倩影点了点头，镜中人随即也点头还礼回来。 

她的确无所不能，战无不胜，攻无不取，只除了镇压不了自己那头难驯的卷发。不过她依旧可以抚平长袍上的死褶，清洁干净手指沾染的墨水印子，如此这般努力之后，她终于少了几分学霸模样，平添了一抹女人味。 

她最后堆了堆头发，整理好衣袍，接着便雄纠纠气昂昂地上战场了。 

然而要是那只领路的家养小精灵没有在这座迷宫般错综复杂的庄园里迷了路，没有呼扇着耳朵，哀怨地道歉说咱让小小姐失望了，那么她的高调亮相也不过只稍稍打了一丁点折扣。当他们最终抵达客厅门口时，Hermione刚好在向这个郁卒的小东西保证没关系啦地球还在转啦我不会给你衣服啦。 

多亏她没打算惊Lucius一艳。如果说跟个家养小精灵争论不休还不够凸显她的缺心眼的话，那么走进客厅，然后向与会的第三方致以血盆大口外加满面茫然绝对是屡试不爽的制胜法宝。 

Draco并不在场，推测下来，估计和合理否定是一个道理。 

熊熊炉火边摆放了几把椅子，Lucius占据其中一把。对面坐的那人十分面善，却不是她期待的那一位。她猜这应该就是Snape，虽然看起来与他并无半分肖似。他的脸孔身体恰好她还挺认识，Septimus Merryman。那个从去年开始就和她每周三一起喝茶吃小饼干的家伙。 

“你是……？”她问道。 

“我当然是了，”Snape回答。“傻姑娘。” 

“试着等咱们用不着这女人帮忙了再来羞辱她，”Lucius喃喃道。“菜鸟初涉阴谋指南，第一课。” 

Snape绷起了脸。这个表情在他的新面孔上显得特别诡异。 

“我认识你，”她说。“或者说我认识你这张偷来的脸。上星期咱们还在魔法部餐厅一起喝茶来着。” 

“你吃了三块威士忌饼干，开心地八卦了会计部的Flurney一把。”他说。“我知道。我就在那儿。” 

“你是说你一直就在我们鼻子底下。这不是你借来在夜晚潜行的新形象，而是以这副面貌活过了过去十年。”Hermione一屁股坐下来。“Dumbledore为你安排好的假身份？” 

Snape嗤之以鼻。“就好像他有翘翘指尖帮过我似的。你错了，这全是我的手笔。” 

Lucius轻咳一声。 

“以及来自咱们Malfoy的小小资助，”Snape不情不愿地承认道。“还有这个俗气搞怪的假名姓氏选择问题。” 

“不是挺合适的嘛，为你的新生活指了个明道，”Lucius说着扬起唇角，坏笑。 

“可我还挺喜欢你的！”Hermione控诉。“你很风趣，你肯倾听，你很和善，现在我却发现你是……你是……你！” 

“你以前还纳闷为什么我想在战后换个活法，”Severus对Lucius说。“即便我有幸免于牢狱之灾，任然会有不胜枚举的人认为自己了解我，懂我并且评判我。” 

“欢迎来到我的世界，”Lucius柔声道。 

“我不是这意思，”Hermione反驳。“只是因为我认识你，甚至跟你的这个假身份成了朋友。你完全想象不出我居然没有认出你是谁，这给了我多大的震撼。我可是认识了你六年。简直骇人听闻！” 

“你只会看到你想看的东西。”Severus说。“如果你觉得我似曾相识，充其量不过会觉得我让你想起了谁。即便我令你记起Snape那混蛋又怎样呢，毕竟他已经是个死人。” 

“乱讲，”Hermione道。“我知道你还活着。” 

“是希望吧，”Severus说着勾起一根眉毛，这个表情不论在他哪张脸上都很熟稔，Hermione非常不解自己以前为什么没有认出他来。她见过这条眉毛因学生的愚蠢而高扬，也见过因魔法部的朝令夕改而挑起，她早该认出他来。 

“远不止希望呢：没有尸体，没有肖像画，而Lucius在你追悼会上所说的有趣供认则给你幸存下来的事实打了双保险。”Hermione的大脑由死机进入到重启，将那些似是而非的怀疑与真相整合到一起，得出了一些非常耐人寻味的答案。 

“我不记得自己有做过任何有趣的供认，”Lucius说。 

“当Minerva说她希望Severus去到了一个更美好的地方，你说……” 

“我肯定他是的，”Lucius截过话茬。“我记着呢。并不足以称之为供认。” 

Hermione笑了笑。“可你说话的口气，就好像你知道什么内情一样。” 

“他不一直是那副腔调么，”Severus说。“他的处事原则之一。从来都让自己听起来好像知道点什么。你不能因为他听起来很……嗯，Lucius就拿他的话当做判断准绳。” 

Lucius的嘴唇抿成了一条线，Hermione见后笑得更开了。“可比那多多了，”她说。“并不全是通常的那种美滋滋。而是那种他不仅知道你到了一个更棒的地方，而且他还知道地址，会在星期天的时候啪的一声突然现身，跟你消磨一会儿。反正我希望这是真的。” 

“好感人哟，”Lucius的话里多少带了点酸味。 

“别因为她说你美滋滋就生闷气，”Severus笑道。 

“谁生气了，”Lucius说得特有尊严。“就算我是那种会偷偷生闷气的人，那也不是因为Hermione暗中有比较过我一般态的美滋滋和特别美滋滋。” 

Hermione和Severus双双望向Lucius，后者周身辐射着揪到他们两个语病后的美洋洋，然后四目相接。Severus率先抽了抽唇角，Hermione则领头发出清脆娇笑。 

“能彩衣娱友，鄙人不胜荣幸，”Lucius说，不过看起来他并无不悦。“在我的人品彻底被诋毁个够之前，大家可否移步去吃晚餐了？否则到上餐前酒时咱们就该冷场了。” 

晚餐安排在小餐室内进行，以魔法施以烛光，优美的落地花台插满盛开的玫瑰，香气满盈。Hermione十二万分的肯定，基柱上盘绕的石蛇正在随意游弋，但她并没有靠近细瞧。在这栋房子里，它们可能会咬人也可能会讲话，所以她宁愿专注于那些开至荼縻的白玫瑰。皎洁的花瓣边缘染着精致的粉，仿佛听到了什么而羞红脸蛋。 

三个座位三个点，正好构成一个等边三角形。Lucius指引Severus入席，等Hermione落座后才坐下。 

“此刻不宜谈论公事，”Lucius说。“不论享用美食或者研究战略，我们都不该三心二意，所以不如抛开那些俗事，专心品尝起司与醇酒。” 

“同意，”Severus道。 

“这是次简单的家宴，只有五道菜，然而无论如何，我希望二位用餐愉快，”Lucius在腿上铺好餐巾，叫来了头盘。 

Severus似乎并没有因为五道菜就叫“简单的家宴”而大惊小怪，于是Hermione只好推测，Malfoy庄园的晚餐远比这奢侈得多，口味也厚重得多。对于一个习惯了在M&S解决吃饭问题，偶尔与父母共享周日烤肉大餐的女人而言，这简直是天方夜谭：中间一个起司盘，里面盛着五种起司、两种酸辣酱、硬饼干和肥美多汁的葡萄任君采撷，浓汤、鱼肉、红肉与甜点则环绕四周。 

闲谈话题一直局限在时局新闻，老熟人们的动态以及即将来临的夏日假里有什么安排，一切的一切旨在给三人以时间，调整对彼此的新认知。她一下滑回到与Septimus旧有的相处模式，不过现在又算进了最佳状态下的Lucius——少了点叫人神魂颠倒的魔魅，多了点轻松坦诚，带着发自内心的喜爱调侃老朋友。 

所有这些无非都是Lucius的小把戏，使她对他的好感陡增。那是种颇有讽刺意味的坦诚，始终在有意识的卖弄和无意识的亲切间保持平衡，完美扮演了一个好人Lucius。 

当个Slytherin肯定特别纠结，Hermione想到，而且还很累。 

当最后一片起司消耗殆尽，最后一颗可爱的葡萄滚入她口中，最后一块薄脆饼干也被啃得连渣都不剩，一瓶白兰地外加三个酒杯瞬间端上了桌。 

“和我们喝一杯么？”Lucius比比水晶酒瓶问。 

“盛情难却喽，”Hermione回答。 

“还记得当年，酒水一上桌你就要把女士们送到别的房间去，从来没想过一同分享白兰地，”Severus说着从Lucius手中接过酒杯。 

“时过境迁嘛，巫师也该变变了，”Lucius道。“不过总的来说，把女士打发到别处只是在以我自己的方式来关注她们的小阴谋。假如我告诉了你她们口中那些轻佻之词，你准会吓一跳的，Severus。轻佻，放荡。而且颇具娱乐效果。” 

“你一直在用顺风耳吗？”Hermione说。“几乎可以避开绝大多数高级保护隐私咒。” 

“道听途说来的？”Lucius问。 

“当然不是。我亲自检验过。果然好用。”Hermione展颜一笑。“不过在Weasley们身上马失前蹄，他们对这个早有防范，其他人又是另一码事了。” 

“我会牢记于心的，”Lucius说。 

“你可别怂恿他，”Severus用全桌人都能听见的音量和她咬耳朵。“他已经够淘气的了。” 

Lucius得意洋洋地笑了笑。 

Hermione没有提，她早已发明了力克顺风耳的逆反咒。 

“那么Severus，你准备好重返人世了么？”Lucius问。 

“什么？”Severus恶狠狠地瞪着朋友。“我以为咱们要揪出勒索你的人，干掉他们，让我遂了心愿继续照这样生活下去有什么不好。” 

“我没有被勒索，”Lucius说，左眼同时意味深长地眯了起来。 

“如果你没有被勒索，那就是有人不停地从你账户里往外划钱，”Hermione说。“要不然就是你突然有心发展慈善事业。” 

Severus拔身而起，像朵山雨欲来的积雨云一样逼近，企图左右他俩的心思：“我不管他是不是被敲诈了，我现在过得挺开心的！” 

“Hermione向我保证魔法部对你会睁一只眼闭一只眼。到头来你仍旧是自由人一个，完全无需时刻提防背后，担心有人知道了你的小秘密。”Lucius倾身向前，边说边用指尖短促地敲击桌面。“你甚至不需要放弃假身份。以Snape的模样随意出席几次魔法部会议就足够了，之后随便你退回到你衷心渴望的迷雾里去。” 

“你确定咱们身后真有个敲诈犯，而不是你单方面想把我拉回公众视线耍的小花招？要是这样的话……” 

“看在Salazar的份上，Severus，这儿当然有个敲诈犯了。她……”Lucius突然脸色刷白，呼吸困难。他跪倒在地，撕扯着领口。“喘不上气。” 

Severus冲过房间，身后长袍滚滚，一把抓住Lucius的手臂稳住他。Hermione来到Lucius另一侧，扶着他上身好方便Severus松开他的领口，然后一人抬脚一人抬头，合力将Lucius挪到沙发上。 

“怎么回事？”Hermione问。 

“我猜是牢不可破咒。所以咱们没法询问Lucius，否则魔法越绷越紧，回答会要了他的命。” 

“敲诈犯当然是个男人喽，”Hermione认真的说。“对不对，Lucius？” 

Lucius点点头。 

“嘿，要是这么简单就……”Severus不干了。 

Lucius深吸一口气。“男的，没错。”说着，呼吸逐渐缓和了下来。 

“一个蠢到家的男人，”Severus嘟囔道。 

“你可不能指望我对这个下评论。”Lucius紧紧偎着Hermione动了动，这样一来他在她胸口就靠得更舒坦了。 

“你感觉好点儿了么？”Hermione问。 

Lucius点头，趁机把鼻子深深插进她的乳沟。 

“真没想到你把头埋在那地方还能喘气，”Severus说。 

Hermione决定不搭理Severus。“我想咱们应该把你扶上床。” 

“哦我亲爱的，你实在太好心了，不过我觉得我还不太受得了你们移动我。过一会儿吧，也许，”Lucius笑吟吟地仰起头，眼神贱兮兮的。 

Severus不屑地直哼哼。“现在你倒懂装可怜了。” 

Lucius轻声长叹，热乎乎的气息喷在Hermione胸前，人却半分未挪。 

“我要问你几个问题，”Severus严肃的说。“你刚才说，你没有被敲诈，对么？” 

Lucius身上一紧，却说：“我没有被敲诈。” 

所有人在期待中沉默下来，等着瞧Lucius会不会被惩罚。 

“你那不存在的敲诈者并不是女人，”Severus说。 

“我压根没被人敲诈，特别不是女人，”Lucius精心思考过后，回答道。“特别不是个年轻女人。绝对不年轻，绝对不是女人，甚至不是Slytherin学院毕业的，毕竟咱们学院出来的校友会把牢不可破咒做得严丝合缝滴水不漏，绝不可能给对方挣扎的余地。说实在的，现在的年轻人在这种事上真太不经心了。” 

Severus问了一连串的问题，全部被回以否定的答案，而每一次否认都使他们向着敲诈犯的身份近了一步。正如Severus所说，这个咒语蠢得丧心病狂，只要你知道该怎么问、怎么将谎言扭转为事实，你就能轻易地突破藩篱。 

然而咒语最终再也禁受不住旁敲侧击的询问，所以Lucius的喉咙二度紧缩，爆发出又一阵剧烈咳嗽，借机表演那做作的孱弱、过于嘹亮的倒抽气，顺便依靠天时地利人和进一步观摩Hermione的事业线。 

这倒是Hermione的天赐良机，发觉他的头发是这样的柔软，他的臂膀是这样的强壮，他的呼吸原来如此温暖，他的手指原来如此精致修长。偎在她怀里的这个人摇身一变，成了鲜活无比的血肉之躯，再不仅仅是Malfoy主义或纯血至上甚至邪魔的象征符号。他原来无非是个男人，有缺点，关心自己的好友，还有个超一流的图书馆。 

“孔雀喜欢被人抚摸哪儿？”她在他耳边低声呢喃着，只有他听得见。“耳朵后面吗？” 

她切实感觉到了抵在自己肩膀处的嘴唇翘了起来。“实践出真知，亲亲。实践一下。” 

“你有完没完啊，”Severus尖声道。“还是说你日薄西山连动嘴都坚持不到底了。” 

Lucius坐起身子，抻平了袖口。“老当益壮你没听说过吗，”他生气地说。“我又什么都不能透露。除了将全部谜题留给你们解决我还能怎么办？” 

“太好了不是么，”Severus露出一个绝对可以称之为邪恶的笑容。“绝对会有份惊喜等着你。我还记得你究竟有多喜爱惊喜。” 

“就说一句：记得给礼物扎彩带。还有，不许把地毯弄得一团脏，”Lucius说。 

“说起这个，我想Hermione和我是时候告辞了，这样我们才好讨论彩带的问题。”Severus向Hermione挑了挑眉，对方点头同意。 

Lucius亲自将二人送至门口，Hermione感觉这恐怕算是份殊荣了。绝大部分客人只配由家养小精灵带路。 

“我不会联系你的，”Severus说。 

“晓得啦，”Lucius活泼地答道。“交给你们这两位能人我还有什么可不放心的。” 

Lucius温存地为Hermione披上斗篷，调整得正合好。“愿意借本书回家看么，Hermione？”顶着Severus既觉有趣又像防贼似的目光，他问道。 

“你知道，当我还是个小姑娘时，我经常对自己保证，做完家庭作业后来点小奖励。” 

“经常超额完成家庭作业，要让我回忆的话，”Severus干巴巴地说。 

“也就有时候吧，”Hermione向他嫣然一笑。“有时候是巧克力。唯一能把我从《魔法史》里揪出来的东西就是巧克力。” 

“所以呢？”Lucius问。 

“所以我认为，还是把款待留到工作结束后的好。到那时我再借本好书走，如果你不介意的话。” 

“哪儿的话。”Lucius眉开眼笑。“不过我还是得问自己一问：你究竟把我当做巧克力呢，还是课外作业？” 

“但凡她还有一丝理智的话，她会觉得你是魁地奇，”Severus道。“纠缠了好几个小时却不知到哪儿是个头，受欢迎得没道理，同时以复杂费解著称，但又禁不住细琢磨。” 

“千万不要提金色飞贼，拜托了，”Hermione道。“还有鬼飞球。” 

两个男人不解地望向她。她耸了耸肩：“好歹我也在Gryffindor塔楼住了七年。男生之间的扯闲篇。口无遮拦。” 

“真糟糕，花样年华却与浪漫无缘。”Lucius执起她的手，用拇指在手背上来回抚弄。有那么一瞬间，她以为他就要吻下去了。 

她看着两人依旧交握的手，说：“你知道，我的确偷看了你的书，一本。我含情脉脉地将它捧在掌心，指尖划过书脊，翻页时轻轻摩挲。” 

“您真爱说笑，女士，”Lucius说完，倾身在她唇上印了一个吻，温存的，轻柔的，舌尖隐约挑逗着，暗示我可以给你更多。“我很喜欢。” 

去往正门的路上，Severus一言不发，直到踏上庭院的大路也依旧保持着沉默。迈出大门后，两人收住脚步，准备各奔东西。 

“我明天会去找你，”他说。“午饭前后在餐厅？有些信息我想跟进一下。” 

“我尽量准时。我准备试试进一步追查这些钱的下落，不过跟妖精打交道……或许会很难。”她说。“魔法部的二手资料还更有用一些。” 

“到时候见了，”说完，他转身往移形换影点走去。犹豫了片刻，他又转过身来对她说：“你知道，我花了一年时间去了解你，请你喝茶，还……逗你说话。而Lucius只消借几本书和十分钟的魔魅就完成了这一切。” 

Hermione朝他眨了眨眼。似乎Septimus和Severus一样，都是那么腼腆。除了萍水相逢之外，她从没想过他对她还有别的心思。“你不是也有许多好书可以借给我吗？”她哑哑地问。 

“不比Lucius的那些。然而慧眼识珠的人恐怕更喜爱我的小图书馆。或许没有初编版，但那些平装书同样相当有年头，磨得有些旧了。”Severus轻哼一声。“虽然我想这样形容会使比喻不成比喻。但的的确确是很有些年头的。” 

“我想我能理解你试图表达的意思，很可爱。”Hermione上前亲了亲他脸颊：“明天见。” 

Hermione对于手里这份兼职一点没有掩人耳目的意思。大家已然习惯了她进进出出，问些叫人有口难开的问题把部里掀个底朝天。她不点到自己部门的账簿，大家便基督真主玛利亚了。 

但凡有人敢呛声，一听她要求稽查过去六年的所有账目就瞬间阳痿，扭头夹着尾巴落荒而逃，躲回办公室跟她藏猫猫去了。 

Hermione这个假想敌的已确认身份信息如下：年轻女子，Slytherin学院。战后开始手紧，需要资金充门面。 

而那些没挖掘出的信息才真正令她一个头两个大。 

Severus在魔法部餐厅里等她，老地方。 

“我钦佩你的勇气，”她说着侧身坐到他对面。“我觉得所有人都在瞧我耶。” 

“很有可能，”他说。“你穿了双怪模怪样的袜子。” 

她低头往脚上看去，接着脆声笑了起来。“才没有，我根本没穿袜子。真是的~” 

“所以就没什么可担心的了。” 

“有点难度。”她向他咧嘴一笑。“你的袜子配上对了吗？” 

“一向如此。” 

他们点好茶和饼干，周围用餐的人们来了又去，最后只剩他和她这孤零零的一对儿。 

“那么？”他问。 

“我设法追踪到了她的账户，但这里面挺有几分古怪。钱入账之后几乎又立即转了出去，流向四面八方。” 

“有同伙？” 

Hermione摇摇头。“不太像。”她从公文包中翻出一张纸，推给Severus。“你来看看钱都去了哪儿。” 

“她把钱捐给慈善团体？这敲诈犯可够邪门的。” 

“的确。”她观察了一会儿Severus，判断他的反应。“我没想到Lucius对付敲诈犯居然如此宽厚。” 

“他也算是被名声所累了。” 

“差不多吧。不过我觉得如果他真心想亲手解决的话，他早就把这事办利索了。区区一个牢不可破咒根本不可能束住他的手脚。” 

Severis思忖良久。“算你说着了，即便他仍然要顾及Draco。” 

“其实他只需守株待兔等着那人犯错，然后设法把嫌犯的身份透露给咱们。完全可行。但是他没有。这种费解行为等于是在保护敲诈犯，还有你。结果呢，咱们只能陷在他‘就不告诉你’的秘密计划里摸不着头脑。”说完，她恼怒地戳中了盘中最后一块碎饼干。 

“也许是‘不可说、不可说’呢。制约他的条框可能非常严密。”

“况且他并没有信任我的理由，我猜是这样，”她无奈叹息。 

“他信任我的理由千千万，不也没和我多透露两句么。别纠结了。” 

“所以咱们是继续被人牵着鼻子走呢，还是先发制人？” 

“鉴于情报的不明朗，我建议咱们姑且按原计划进行。暂时的。他是个聪明的混球，不管阴谋算计的是什么，终归会目的达成的。” 

“接下来呢？” 

“接下来咱们得让他明白一个道理：和你我中的任何一个耍心眼都要小心吃不了兜着走。”Severus坏笑道。 

“你肯定有好主意能让他就范了？” 

“那咱们就得到别处去说了。”  
** 

Lucius是个天性多疑的男人，他为了奸计而生，更为了反间而活。餐桌对面那两张恬静宜人的脸蛋就在向他尖叫着“有诈，有诈！！” 

“我该问一问么？”他说。 

Hermione和Severus双双抬头，颇有深意地眼神交流了一番。Hermione看起来多少有点不自然，但Severus的老神在在便是此地无银三百两了。 

“你该问，什么？”Severus说。“想知道进展如何吗？” 

“诸如此类呗，”Lucius呷了口酒，专心享受着白葡萄酒为味蕾带来的强烈冲击，一如享受面前这场博弈。 

“我们确定了没有敲诈你的都有谁，”Hermione说。 

“听着好叫人安心呐，”Lucius假惺惺。 

“然而我们恐怕非得叫你大失所望不可了，”Severus道。“至少从某几个方面而言。我认为关于这位年轻女士的问题咱们可以得出一个你好我好大家都好的方案来，而且还用不着让我踏进镁光灯下。” 

“你误解我了。如果你能维持目前的生活，我高兴还来不及呢，”Lucius垂下眼帘，隐藏起了真实的神情。“真的好好高兴呢。” 

“他撅嘴了？”Hermione问。“他撅嘴了有没有!” 

“你刚才说不会叫我全盘失望，”Lucius抢在Severus开口前又道：“那我斗胆问一句，是什么呢？” 

“事关图书馆以及藏书以及由此而生的借书问题，”Hermione答道。“不过我想还是告诉你的好，我俩已经是盟友了，Severus和我。” 

“可事情不该这样发展的呀！”Lucius说。“你怎么能翻脸就宣布你已经和那个本该用来陷害的目标同仇敌忾！”太委屈了。 

“可我们不是来陷害你的，”Hermione笑得暖意融融，含情脉脉，而且非常信誓旦旦。“我们要带你一起，扩张联盟范围，让你也加入进来。在我们看来，你似乎贸然排除了某些非常有爱的可能性。” 

“事实上，干嘛不邀请我们到你的图书馆喝杯白兰地呢？”Severus的嗓音低沉，几乎是在勾引人了。 

Hermione靠上前去，将一只手搭在Severus胳臂上，然后挑衅似的扬起眉毛。“接下来给我们瞧瞧你的书，不许不借哟。” 

“我的图书馆向来为你们中的任何一位敞开，”Lucius窝在椅子里，笑容满足得什么似的。“或者同时敞开。但在这儿我还是要把话说清楚：除非那些呯呯呯呯的事果然呯呯呯呯呯，否则不把Severus拉回到公众眼下，我誓不罢休。” 

“我真喜欢你把责任都推到别人头上，”Hermione说。“不过你可不要以为自己能全身而退。参加博弈的是你我他，虽然我们迎来的是个三赢的局面。” 

“可咱们三个人中只有一个能在上面，”Lucius道。“哪怕一次也好，我万分期盼这人是你。” 

Hermione羞红了。“好吧。”她说。“我说，咱们能不能砍掉图书馆、白兰地和没营养的闲聊，直奔主题呢？” 

“吾以为十分可行。虽然时间不足以冰镇好香槟，”Lucius说。 

Hermione实在没法解释不靠移形幻影，三人究竟怎么从餐厅辗转到卧室的，不过隔天她好歹回想起些许模糊的片段，自己是如何在被Severus吻丢了魂儿的状态下爬上楼梯。以及四只温存的大手哄她褪去衣衫，如对待珍宝那般将她安于床榻。她记得Lucius低喃着叫来香槟，但不要酒杯，随后冰凉的液体淌过一对乳房，流入两张炽热的口中。 

她最清晰的记忆是骑在Lucius腰上，垂眼望着Severus疯了似的吻他，那头金发凌乱地铺散了一床。她不自觉地绞紧身体，惹得Lucius呻吟出声，Severus随即来到她身后，于是她体会到了超脱感官的饱满，以及难以想象的欢愉。 

最终三人瘫在一起，上气不接下气，大汗漓淋，爽透了。 

Hermione叹道。“好爽。” 

Lucius弱弱地笑出声：“超爽的。” 

“该了死的爽，”Severus补充道。 

“再来？”Hermione说。 

“咱们得再来上一瓶香槟，”Lucius说着在Hermione肩头印下一吻。 

“没说马上啦，不过……”Severus的手不老实地爬上Hermione的大腿，她在他身前扭来扭去。 

“没错，再来，”Severus说。 

“要再来好多次呢，咱们刚开了个头。”Lucius打了个哈欠，舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰。 

后来Hermione全身都暖暖的，软软的，迷迷糊糊听见Lucius嘀咕抱怨说，要是不把头发扎上的话， 明天早上会变成鸡窝头的。这实在太温馨了，真把他们当家里人。 

** 

Draco Malfoy与Pansy Parkinson的订婚酒会注定要上预言家日报的头版头条。 

报社同时保证将1-3版留给Severus Snape，这位战争英雄一度被证实已经牺牲，现在看来他不但身强体健，而且将会出席订婚仪式。 

“真不明白我是怎么着了道儿变成现在这样的，”Severus抱怨。“我还没准备好被日报记者围观，向他们介绍Malfoy慈善基金会呢。” 

“谁叫你想和Hermione跳舞的，”Lucius说。 

“大概吧。说起这个来，我应该行使权力去了，”有个年轻人正揽着Hermione翩翩起舞，一听说Severus想占用一下他的舞伴，立马夹着尾巴逃走了。 

“进展不错呢，”她在他臂弯中待得又舒服又惬意。“滴水不漏。” 

“正所谓皆大欢喜，虽然我还以为在大谈特谈什么原谅宽恕时会被这些屁话噎死。” 

“可是很感人啊。” 

“呸，是恶心。” 

“不过将来Lucius的税负压力会因此减轻许多，”Hermione说。“你该看看，他的香槟酒账单厚得吓人。” 

Severus难以苟同地笑了声，气息搔得她耳根痒痒的。他们在安静祥和中跳了一曲又一曲，如此默契般配，那份难分难舍的亲昵以及个中缘由已然不言自明。 

随着Lucius亲自下场与佳人一曲风流，二人的关系同样昭然若揭。 

“我看到你刚和Pansy跳了一曲。” 

“她毕竟是我未来的儿媳。” 

“也是敲诈你的首要嫌犯。我本以为你会告诉Draco，解除婚约呢。” 

“佳人正值好年华，削尖脑袋想要嫁入我家门，这又何罪之有呢。相信她必将光耀Malfoy家门楣，特别是现在她已经恢复理智，解除了牢不可破咒。”Lucius带着Hermione一个华丽旋身，划开了遍地妖娆，惹来在场所有人的驻足观望。“何况公开承认自己那些通过运作基金会完成的善举才是明智之举。” 

“而且为你挣足了脸面。” 

“可不是嘛。” 

“不过坏消息还是有的，”Hermione说。 

房间那头，Pansy正专注地和Draco讲着什么。Draco的表情由晴转阴，接下来风雨欲来，而后东边日出西边雨。最后云销雨霁，爽朗的笑声响彻房间。 

“我暗示Pansy，虽然你可以不计前嫌，但她最好还是提前向Draco坦白。感情之所以历久弥新，靠得不正是坦诚么，你说是不是？”Hermione仰头望着他，眼中含笑。 

“看来我非同意不可了，”Lucius欣然放弃了将来能够挟儿媳的筹码。“虽然我本人宁愿倚赖香槟和放荡淫逸。” 

Hermione歪过头，考虑着他的建议。“香槟，放荡淫逸和坦诚。” 

Lucius邪恶一笑：“瞧，这就是三人行再所难免的原因。你吹入一股坦诚的清新之风，Severus足以胜任放荡淫逸，至于我嘛，我来负责供应香槟。” 

“别忘了图书馆，”Hermione说。 

“看来我得敬图书馆一杯，”Lucius说。“咱们何不去问问Severus渴不渴？然后制造一场惊天动地的大绯闻？” 

“心动不如行动。” 

于是两个行动派果然去问了，想当然尔Severus果然渴了。最后的最后，三人组不负众望，成功抢占了预言家日报四个版面。 

【END】


End file.
